The Reality Show!
by ShadowWorld96
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Sally, Blaze, Espio, Charmy, Vector, and Sticks are all stolen from their regular lives and placed in a big brother house! With Dr Eggman as the narrator, the story will be HILARIOUS! Read this fan fic and see who can battle gossip, arguments, battles and tests to take home the prize. Rated T to be safe :) FEEDBACK ORIENTED
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to Mobius, land of our favourite characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise!_  
 _I am your host, Doctor Eggman! While I hate Sonic and his pesky little friends, I was offered this role in narrating the shenanigans carried out by my enemies - and thought hey, why not! What fun that would be!_

 _...Unfortunately, I signed a contract that said I wasn't permitted to biasedly pick on Sonic, or attack him in his sleep, yada yada... But I'm sure they're all foolish enough to hate each other eventually anyway!_

 _Our heroes are in a Big-brother like house. They have been teleported there unknowingly, and are still unconscious, on the floor... Ha! Just look how helpless Sonic is...! Ahem. Well, part one achieved. Now for the fun to begin!_

 _We have cameras in EVERY room, and we record EVERYTHING! Let's begin the tour, shall we?_

 _ahhh, yes - here we see the lounge room! As you can see, there is quite a few pieces of quality furniture here. I snagged them in exchange for some of my robots. Totally worth it! These couchers are all leather, and the carpet is a beautiful soft velvet. The television is huge, and theres even room for a blanket fort! This will also be the nomination room, where our heroes will be evicted, as chosen by YOU! Now, onto the next room._

 _This here is the battle room. There are lots of robots and equipment for practice. There are chaos emeralds to practice with, there are punching bags, there are bow and arrows! And there's the main arena, where the showdowns will commence! Mwahaha!_

 _Outside, we have a large pool , with many palm trees and sunbather beds. There's a cocktail bar too, so our role models can drink in the pool and gossip on the sidelines. Not quite eeeevil enough, but hey! I'm sure it'll be fun._

 _And here is the kitchen. Due to large demand, we have a special Chilli Dog machine... It makes 5 chilli dogs at a time. Not because 5 people love chilli dogs, but because Sonic loves to eat many at a time... That pest. We also have a fully stocked fridge and some nice ceramic benches. A large popcorn machine for movie nights, tubs of ice cream for break up support, and a woodfire pizza oven! Splendid!_

 _...Oh, I just found out I don't have access to the kitchen. Nevermind.._

 _And here's the bedrooms. Yes, that's right folks, they all sleep in the same room! Each hero has their own king single bed and nice personalised silky covers for ultimate comfort. Females and males are separated but still in the same room. There are four bathrooms for them to share._

 _Now, let's get WATCHING!_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome!

Sonic wakes up before everyone else, and slowly opens his eyes, looking around with confusion. He sees all of his friends, unconscious, and is shocked! But he soon realises that he is in none other than a mansion... With all his dreams come true! He dashes to the kitchen and sees the chilli dog machine, almost crying. He presses the button and stuffs his face, while zipping outside to check out the garden.

 _Ah, yes. Sonic has woken up, finally! Not fast enough Sonic! Be careful of the pool..._

Sonic is stunned by the scenery! Amazing trees, and a cocktail bar... Grass and fake sand. The pool is glistening in the sun! How wonderful! Now he just needed to learn to swim. Oh well.

He ran through all the rooms, happy as hell. He woke up all his friends dramatically.

"Guys! Wake up! You gotta check out where we are! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"What the... Ugh... where are we..." Tails utters as his eyes flutter open. Following him in confusion is Amy, Knuckles, Blaze, Sally, Shadow, Silver, and more...

After Sonic takes them around a tour of their new house, an announcement comes on.

 _Hello my little animal friends! It's me, your favourite nemesis ever!_

The group are surprised by the familiar voice coming from the roof.

"Eggman! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Knuckles screams as he runs around the room frantically.

 _Idiot... Anyway, yes, you've been captured and put here for none other than..._

 _A reality show!_

The group is puzzled but continue to listen.

 _You will be here for a series of weeks, well maybe months, depending on the success of the show, and the time it takes to evict each other. Once evicted, you're out in the real world and you can watch from the outside. The winner will receive all seven chaos emeralds and this house to own for themselves!_

"Sweet!" Sonic shouts, "I call dibs guys! I'm winning this!"

 _Uh , Sonic, considering you have no concept of considering others' feelings, I sincerely doubt that you will win this. But anyway, moving on! You are locked in here with one another for twenty four hours a day for weeks on end. It's enough to drive someone crazy! Mwahahaha! I don't have to do ANYTHING to make you suffer and it's wonderful! Gossip and slander will drive you all apart._

 _Now... Start PERFORMING!_


End file.
